Come On
by Kiwi Anime
Summary: Come on, Mark, this is OUR date! ...Come on, Roger, just relax for a change... A story of how Roger met April and Mark's relationship with Maureen. WILL Continue. Rated for future content.


"Come on, Marky!" Maureen was tapping her toe, waiting impatiently.

"Hold on! I need to pack up my camera!"

"You are NOT bringing that thing with you! You and me are going out _right now_, _without_ that camera!" Maureen was getting so over-dramatic, as usual.

"Try and stop me."

"Marky!"

"And STOP calling me Marky!" Mark was getting annoyed, too.

I laughed out loud, unable to contain it anymore, waiting on the couch. Just watching Maureen so dramatic, and Mark all annoyed...it was too much. Mark came out, glowering, accompanied with his beloved coat, scarf, and (amazingly, I thought with some sarcasm) his camera back slung over his shoulder. "Roger, shut it."

Maureen gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Took you long enough. Now, come _on_!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, smirking as Mark grumbled. Deep down, though, I knew he was melting as Maureen grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door. He was just sour about the camera thing. He couldn't get enough of her. I grabbed my guitar before following the 'happy couple' out of the door. _Off we go, _I thought with another smirk.

.-.-.

I kept checking on Mark to see how he and Maureen were doing. I felt like I was playing wonderfully that night. The others were playing good, too. I loved the applause as I played the songs, the notes flowing from my fingers perfectly, my voice ringing out the lyrics we had written.

I lost track of Mark and Maureen for a few songs, too involved with my own music. It was wonderful. Life was wonderful right now. I looked out over the crowd as I sang, watching for the tell-tale sign of the rambunctious Maureen in her revealing clothes jumping up and down to the beat, or the shy Mark, filming the dancers from a dark corner.

Instead, I saw her.

She had wonderful, red hair, and beautiful eyes that seemed to glitter as she watched me. Those eyes...I remembered them for years to come. She was watching me play, nodding her head to the rhythm. I smiled a little bit as we made eye contact. She smiled back, a flirtatious smile that made my heart skip a beat.

The song flew by as I kept my eyes glued on her. There was something about the sway of her red hair and the gleaming of her eyes that wouldn't let me look away. The music filled my whole body, and I sang for her that night.

When the song was over, I felt a tap on my shoulder as the lead bass gave me a smirk as he took the microphone from me. "We're gonna be taking a little break, now." I smiled, slipping my guitar off, setting it against an amp before jumping off the stage, making my way towards the girl.

"Hey, man, good playing!" Somebody gave me a good pat on the back, but I didn't give them a second look. Through the people I could see her, still smiling.

Suddenly, somebody else jarred my path. "Close on Roger, who has just spent an entire song staring at the same girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Mark, not now." Mark had that look on his face he hardly ever had: the look that made his eyes glitter as he watched me through the camera, that tweaked his mouth into a sneer.

"Come on. Just a statement for the record..." He was enjoying this, I could tell.

"Not now." And I walked by him, going right over to the girl, as Mark continued to roll the film, obviously containing his laughter.

"Not even a simple 'yeah, I stared at the same friggin' girl I've never met in my life'? Me thinkest thou doth believeth in love at first sight, no?"

I turned, facing the budding film maker. "You wanna statement?" I raised my hand, the middle finger protruding as I made a swift jab upwards. This only made Mark laugh as he finally left me alone, turning his attention to Maureen, who was now asking him why he was only filming Roger and not his girlfriend. I smirked, finally getting to the girl.

There was an awkward silence as we simply stared at each other. She broke the silence first. "He your brother or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Roommate. But yeah, sometimes I see him as an annoying little brother, sure."

This made her laugh, as her eyes twinkled. "I know what you mean." There was another pause. "Why don't you sit down instead of standing there like an idiot?"

"Oh! Yeah..." I laughed, sitting down, my cheeks pink. She laughed again, and my heart skipped another beat.

Another awkward silence. "So...what's your name?" I took a stab in the dark, unable to think of a creative conversations starter.

"April." She smiled. I couldn't get enough of that smile...

"April...like the month? With all the rain?" I smirked. _You sound like an idiot, Roger. Stop now before you make an even bigger idiot of yourself._

She smirked. "Yeah. Only I like to think of it as April, the month of the diamond, you know? April showers bring May flowers. That kinda thing."

My heart was melting. I could still hear Mark laughing at me, probably more now that ever, and I wanted to turn around and say something like, 'What, and you don't do the same thing with Maureen?' ...No, then he would say, 'At least I'm not such a complete ditz like you are when you get all love struck.' I sigh. "That's...cool." _Stop now. Just...stop._

She waited, expectant. "And...what's your name?"

I blushed, brighter than before. "Oh! Yeah...I'm...uh..."

"Sure you can remember?" She leaned on the bar, her head propped up on her hand, her elbow on the bar. She looked so...amazing, with that smirk she had.

"...Roger. I'm Roger." I smiled, giving a short laugh. _Now try and sound like more of an idiot. Go ahead. See if it's possible, Roger._ "I don't think there's anything cool like a month 'Roger'." I laughed, masking my intense hatred of myself. _Good job. It _is_ possible._

Thankfully, she didn't seem to think I was an idiot. Instead, she laughed. "You played really good up there, Roger."

I felt my cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. _Nothing's impossible at this point._ "Thanks."

She smiled. "So...where are you living?"

I blinked, happy to be able to switch the conversation to a casual topic. "Well, me, Mark, that guy you saw earlier, and two others, Collins and Benny, live in this apartment on the corner of 11th and B."

"Really?" She cocks her head to the side. "Wow, wonder why I never saw you..."

.-.-.

"Marky, will you stop watching Roger and pay attention to _me!_ I thought you said this was going to be _our_ date!" Maureen was getting quite annoyed with Mark.

Mark stopped filming Roger making a complete idiot of himself in front of the girl he was falling for to turn to his girlfriend. "Maureen...I'm sorry..." He couldn't help smiling, even at the prospecet of making his beloved Maureen angry. "It's just so _funny_. So many girls hit on him, and he _never_ falls for them. I'm milking this for all it's worth..."

Maureen gave another exasperated sigh. Mark bit back a comment about her being so overly dramatic all the time. After all, he still basically worshiped the ground she walked on. "I think I'm going to go and see what's so special about that girl, then." She was about to storm pass Mark and interrupt Roger's flirting experience, but Mark stopped her.

"Come on! I don't want to stop it yet! Who knows what other stupid stuff he's gonna say next? You heard him! 'I don't think there's a month 'Roger'.' I mean...he's completely falling for her." Maureen tried to get past him again, steaming, but Mark held her back once again. "_I'll_ go and check on them. Stay here." Maureen began a massive pout, but Mark only turned away, only rolling his eyes after he had turned around.

I didn't pay any attention to Mark as he kept filming us. He had probably been doing it since I sat down. What was the different with him being right here? It just meant he wasn't having to zoom in. "Seriously? That's so funny!"

April laughed, her eyes glued on me. "Yeah, I know! It was so funny. So then...I walked right up to him, and I said, 'Amazing! That dress looks GREAT on you!'" The two of us began laughing as she continued. "And we just started talking about where he had gotten it! It was...almost too much to handle! I was just..."

Mark cleared his throat. I didn't turn to face him, completely intending to ignore him completely. But April turned to look at Mark, smiling and blinking. "Oh, hello! You're Mark, right?"

Mark blinked, but then nodded. "...Yeah, that's me." I looked at him, smiling at his slightly stunned look at the discovery that I was not being such an idiot anymore. It was as if he expected me to still be all weird. But April was so easy to talk to now. We just had to get going.

April smiled, extending a hand to my roommate. "I'm April."

Mark blinked again, but then returned the gesture, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Err...pleasure to meet you."

"Roger's already told me a lot about you." She smiled, and I felt better once again.

Mark turned to look at me, a suspicious look on his face. "Did he now?" I merely smiled at him, with a smirk that said 'See? I can flirt just _fine_ when you filming my every move, Mr. Smart-ass!' and 'Who knows what I just told her about you?' at the same time.

"MARK! Get here RIGHT NOW and dance with me!" I began laughing out loud as Maureen stormed right up to him, grabbing him.

His protest was pathetic, and only made me laugh more. "Ah! Maureen! But...I uh...I'm not good at dancing..."

But the Drama Queen of Avenue A would not take 'no' for an answer. "You're going to stop ignoring me and we're going to _dance_!"

Mark looked like he was going to cry. "Oh...but Maureen..." He was dragged onto the dance floor by the raving woman as I continued to laugh.

"God, they crack me up," I said to nobody in particular.

April was laughing, but not as openly as I was. "She his girlfriend?"

"More like he's her whipping boy, more like it." This sent both of us into laughter. I was entranced by her eyes...they couldn't stop dazzling me with every second...

.-.-.

"You're _what?_" Mark was stunned as we walked along the streets of New York on our way back to the loft. Maureen had left for her apartment a few minutes ago, which was in the opposite direction of the loft. Maureen kept trying to make him 'stop over' at her apartment for a moment, but he rejected her offer and flinched as she stomped away.

"I'm going back tomorrow to see her again." I was smiling broadly.

Mark looked at me with a dazed look. "After a year of playing at that bar, and after countless of girl hitting on you...why this girl?"

I looked at him with a star-struck look. "She's just...amazing. She has this amazing smile...and her eyes...and her hair...I swear, she's some kind of angel, Mark..."

Mark shook his head. "You've never made a commitment like this before."

I shrugged. "I know."

"You've dated ten girls since I met you in high school. None of them lasted longer than a week. Now you're _so convinced_ about her. What makes her so special, anyways?" Mark seemed almost skeptical.

"She just is! And what's wrong with me liking her?"

Mark sighed. "I'm not sure you can _handle_ a commitment."

A thought popped into my head as I looked away from him, smirking. "What, worried I'm gonna be her whipping boy like you and Maureen?"

He got defensive almost immediately. "I am _not_ her whipping boy!"

I laughed at his completely red face. "Yeah, sure." I started climbing up the fire escape, skipping steps here and there.

Mark followed behind me. "You stop laughing! You're one to talk!" He put on a very bad imitation of me (even though I suspected it was pretty accurate). "Uhh, April? Like the month with all the rain? I don't think there's a month called 'Roger'. I could be wrong though, since I'm such a dork..." He never finished, since I tackled him right there, clenching my fist and ruffling up his hair with my knuckles as we both laughed.

_Times like those with Mark made me happy we were best friends. Laughing at each other, admitting how stupid both of us were. Simple moments that grew very rare...I thought everything was going to be perfect with April. ...I did a lot of stupid things in my life, true. But April..._


End file.
